The instant invention relates generally to apparatuses for removing objectionable odors from toilet bowls and more specifically it relates to an odor eliminator system for a toilet bowl.
Numerous apparatus for removing objectionable odors from toilet bowls have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be separate structures removably attached to the toilet bowls. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,559; 4,175,293 and 4,200,940 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.